


Marry me? an RVB smut

by NightArcher18



Series: RVB invasion and spinoffs [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yorkalina, they deserved a happy ending dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightArcher18/pseuds/NightArcher18
Summary: It's a spinoff to a fanfic i'm trying to finish and then put in story format in addition to my default script formatYork proposes after being away from carolina for so longit's my first smut so expect it to be a little underdone
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Agent York (Red vs. Blue)
Series: RVB invasion and spinoffs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039806
Kudos: 2





	Marry me? an RVB smut

York knew this had to be perfect. He set everything in place and then got in a lounging position on his side, propping his head up with his knuckles. He had this fake rose in his mouth with this cheesy smile showing his teeth and then he adjusted the box his engagement ring was in so it would be in the middle of the bed.

"OH MY GO-YORK!"

he saw carolina opening the door and he spit the fake rose out of his mouth. She had a green UNSC shirt on and short adidas shorts.

She got out of them leaving her in a cyan and black lingerie set. It had laced floral patterns on the chest part, the pelvis part, and the top of her thigh high fishnet stockings which were connected to her panties via straps. She then got on the bed and sat next to york. 

"Guess I'm not the only one being surprised" york mused. He then picked up the box and opened it

"Oh my god…" Carolina gaped at the ring inside.

York then uttered without skipping a beat. "Carolina, when i first met you i knew, i knew you’d be the one i’d die old with. I knew you weren’t going to be a one night stand, I thought “this woman is my destiny”. All my dreams came crashing down in the elevator fight. But now, I’m ready to restart. I wanna have you until we both croak. So, would you marry me?"

Carolina then exclaimed "OH MY GOD, YES I WILL! I WILL I WILL I WILL I WILL!"

York then got out of bed against the wall and motioned carolina to come over. She trotted over to him. He then gently pressed her up against the wall and made out with her slowly. He cupped her face and then traced the outline of her body with his hands. First her clavicle, then the sides of her ribs, her waist, and then her pelvis and thighs. He pulled her bra down below her chest and then cupped her breasts. They weren't very big, they weren't very small but they were still supple. good enough for him.

He rubbed his thumbs against the silhouette of her breasts. York planted kisses and bites down her neck. He then put one nipple in his mouth while squeezing the other as Carolina let out slow moans and arched her back.

York circled her breast with his tongue and pressed his tongue on her nipple which sent goosebumps on Carolina's body. York switched breasts and began sucking on the other. He moved his tongue up and down her nipple while massaging her other breast in circles.

Carolina began messing up his hair and pulling him up to kiss him more as he put his hands around her abdomen and pushed her panties to the side of her thigh. He then inserts two fingers into her labia and swirled his fingers around while stroking his thumb on her clit.  
“You-ah, you’re still good at this” carolina panted.

“I’ve got an excellent memory about what makes you go wild” york said in a matter of fact tone.

“So-umph! D-don’t stop!” she said.

York unbuckled his jeans and took them off while lowering the front part of his boxers because he’s never felt comfortable butt-naked. He removed his fingers and playfully pushed her onto the bed, which had rose petals and velvet red blankets. York then spread her legs apart and began thrusting inside her tight labia in 2-3 round bursts. 

He held her thighs and then flashed a cheesy grin at her to let her know this wasn’t solely about the sex, that she wasn’t a toy doll who just so happened to have a cardiovascular system, she was his and vice versa. She noticed the gesture and smiled back. 

“I figure you should always look at your partner and smile when doing it, to let ‘em know you aren’t just focusing on their crotch” york quipped.

“A-ah, I’m glad you do...right now I feel...loved, like I'm worth the money you spent on this, I don't just feel horny I feel...special” Carolina said back.

York picked up the pace yet did not relentlessly hammer into her like what happens in the videos. He continued his strategy of three-round thrusts and then placed his thumbs on her clit. 

Shockwaves entered through Carolina's body as she arched her back and dug her cyan-painted nails into York's back, gently tracing her fingers along his spine.

York climaxed first, his fluid seeping into carolina. She followed suit and then brought him down to kiss him once more as their lips violently clashed. York took her breasts in his hands and gently stroked them. 

York then flipped Carolina over, backside-up and did a double take when he saw what he saw.

"You've been doing squats I assume?" He teased.

"Mainly obstacle courses, but i go to the gym sometimes" she said.

York got on the bed and pulled carolina closer to him so that she was now sitting on his face as he lapped up the juices from her labia and massaged her thighs and ass. He thought about how nice it felt to have this alone time after everything that happened to the both of them after the project. Whereas during the project they had to keep their sex quiet, they could now be as wild for each other as they wanted. 

York's thoughts were proven when Carolina kept calling out his name and letting out audible pants as he pressed his lips against her sensitive clit and began kissing it as if it were her mouth. He twirled the straps of her stockings around his fingers and then massaged the area around her vagina as Carolina thrusted her crotch towards his face in and out.

He took carolina by the hand and led her to the wall. York turned her around, opened up her vagina, and thrusted inside her from behind. He placed two fingers on her clit and held her belly. 

All of this feeling on Carolina's groin gave her goosebumps and her back automatically arched forward again. 

"Thank you y-york...you know exactly what i like-ah!" Carolina said with a high level of exhilaration in her voice.

"I remember everything...no blowjobs, asshole play, spitting, choking, or excessive dirty talk." York sweetly said in her ear. He then made more love bites on her neck, causing hickeys to appear.

"You are-the best..ah...fiancee ever." Carolina said.

This time it was her turn to lead york somewhere. She pushed him onto the bed, strutted on over to him, and got on top of him. She took his shaft inside her vagina and moved her groin back and forth as she put her hands on york's pecs and stabilized herself. York put his hands on her ass and ran his fingers around her cheeks. 

By now, Carolina was starting to get stars in her vision. York didn’t thrust at a rapid pace but when he did, it was mind blowingly powerful. Carolina found herself saying something she never imagined she’d say. ‘A-ah york...l-love me forever! Agh!”

York did a double take then quipped “you’re cute when you talk like that.” he picked up the pace on his short bursts while Carolina put both her forearms against the wall to stabilize herself. 

He then took carolina by the arm and sat down on the bed in a manspread position. He sat Carolina down on top of his legs and took his shaft into her vagina. Carolina could feel the pulsing of blood through his member coupled by the stiffness. She put her hands on York's shoulders as she straddled him. 

York then took her ass in his hands and thrust inside her with a very noticeable determination yet didn’t drill inside her, he just wanted to savor her, be in the moment rather than just crank her. He squeezed her ass and ran his fingers along her cheeks in a tight massage while pushing inside her. 

Both of them came at the same time. York then flipped Carolina over so he was on top. He slowly thrusted inside her and placed his hands on the edges of her chest and caressed her breasts with his fingers. The softness of the bed on her skin and york inside her feel pleasure she had never felt before. As york pulled her calves apart and started moving in and out of her vagina, carolina let out relaxed and pleasured groans with the occasional half-scream. Her legs were pressed up against his sides and then he sunk lower to meet her as she raked her nails on his back. 

York propped her head up to make out with him slowly yet sloppily as he thrust inside her more and more, keeping the same pace he always did but still making carolina see stars. he then got his shaft out of her and kissed her clit while she was sitting on the bed with her legs spread, he dragged his lower lio up and down her folds while his tongue remained fixated on her clit just slightly above. he then led her up against the wall again where this time he took her from the front. He slowed down a little as to not break her pelvis bone and then he kissed her at the same time. he loved this. Not just having sex but also being with his new fiancee, he wanted her in so many ways possible and he was free to declare his love for her by doing this.

They both broke off after some time and tiredly walked towards the bed.

They both sensed each other's exhaustion and they crashed on the bed.

"That was...euphoric...wow" Carolina exhaustedly said.

"Wanna watch some cheesy christmas movie? It's december 8 after all." York said while raising one eyebrow.

"Sure. Let's just watch movies and cuddle until we black out cold." Carolina genuinely laughed.

"You know...that lingerie is cute on you...not just because of your set of legs but i just think it's generally cute." York muttered.

"You're really keeping up that wholesome theme tonight. Thank you...for everything." Carolina said.

York turned on the TV. He browsed around on netflix while Carolina adjusted her lingerie. York turned on home alone and pulled Carolina close to him as he popped a truffle into her mouth and grabbed both boxes for them to share. They then settled down in bed and watched movies until they fell asleep.


End file.
